federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Leviathan (NCC-93151)
|registry = -93151 |decks = 12 |max_speed = * *Warp 5.2 |commissioned = 2392 |status = Active |refits = 2408 (upgraded ) |owner = Starfleet |captain = *Jason Fredricks (2409 - ) *Jarek Davis (briefly in 2409) *Masc Taggart (2402 - 2409) |affiliation = United Federation of Planets }} The USS Leviathan ( -93151) was a starship in service to Starfleet during the 24th and 25th centuries. It was commanded by Jason Fredricks as of 2409. The Leviathan was launched in 2392, and Masc Taggart took command in 2402. It underwent a refit in 2408, with improvements made to its , among other things. History In 2408, the Leviathan was brought to the shipyards in orbit of Earth for a major refit. One of the improvements was a refit of the , increasing the maximum from 5.2 to 7. Technical data The USS Leviathan was a cruiser with registry -93151. She had 12 decks and a crew compliment of 400. Her maximum speed was originally , but after a refit in 2408, her top speed was increased to Warp 7. Armament The Leviathan had six arrays and two launchers. Decks The ship contained 12 decks, and had a crew complement of at least 400. The and were located on Deck 1, and was on Deck 7. The lower decks contained mainly storage and environmental systems, with Deck 11 housing several , systems, and engineering support. Personnel Masc Taggart served as the Leviathan s captain from 2402 to 2409. On stardate 83164.0, the ship underwent a major lineup change in its command structure. With most of the senior officers being killed during a Klingon attack, among them the new , Henry Fuller; the , Travis Murray; the , Marvolo Piers; the , Mars Lionel; and the , Koja Nara, as well as the abduction of Taggart by the Klingons, the remaining senior and junior officers were forced to take on new roles. Jason Fredricks, the and highest ranking survivor, took command; Ernie Hauser, an , took over for Piers at the helm; Charlie Morgan took Koja's place at ops; Julia Cromwell took over as chief medical officer; Jhael Onika became the new chief engineer; and Hannah Freeman took communications. Lucas Wells, the , was the only officer to remain at his original station. Tala Jones, originally a junior tactical officer on the , joined the crew and received a to senior tactical officer in place of Jason, who had to focus on command instead. Command crew *Lieutenant Commander Jason Fredricks – *Lieutenant Tala Jones – , *Lieutenant Junior Grade Dylyp Azeli – *Lieutenant Junior Grade Th'vol Olethla – *Lieutenant Junior Grade Ernie Hauser – *Ensign Vance L'eher – *Ensign Lucas Wells – *Ensign Lenerea Mendel – *Ensign Julia Cromwell – *Ensign Charlie Morgan – Appendices Background and trivia *The USS Leviathan was created on 2 May 2012 by for his first character, Jason Fredricks. *A Starfleet vessel also bearing the name appears in STO. It was added to the game long after CaptFredricks created his Leviathan, however. There is a in the series of video games as well. The first Armada game was released in 2000, but the names are only coincidentally the same. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial appearances * * }} Notes and references }} Navigation